Language
by Twilight Memories
Summary: There's more than one way to talk to someone, did you know? [oneshot, friendshipish?]


_Well. what do you know? Twi actually has inspiration to write something for once. Nyuu. Random idea that came to my head last night while trying to get to sleep. I rather liked it, so now i have to thank you all for wasting your time to read this._

_...-has oficially become a lurker here-_

_I miss a lot of good fanfiction that will never be updated. ;A;_

_And a lot has happened lately, but... you'd only know that if you read my journals on dA or if i talked to you in paintchat._

_I start school soon. Second year of highschool. ...And to think i've been here since i was 12. -now 15- Whoo i really have no life. XD;_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. After 3 years of stating this, y'all should get the point now._

**

* * *

**

**Language**

Chatty.

That had to be the very word to describe his bookkeeper at the moment, the one thing that he thought she would never be. Upon their first meeting, she had stared at him with her azure eyes, completely devoid of emotion, most likely due to being in utter shock. When she spoke, she had dragged her words out slowly, as if creating the sentence on the spot as each sound gradually poured from her mouth in a nauseous way. Not the greatest social impression one would receive from a millionaire's daughter, whom was supposed to be taught how to speak properly and politely, and would often go to private social parties where the men were dressed with an expensive tie around their neck and the women adorned in fancy gowns that glimmered in the light.

Of course, Brago was not aware of her reputation nor did he really care when she told him. All he was concerned about was if the human whose head was now drooped down and staring at the ground could read his book. So after demanding her to take a look at the list of spells, he stared at her with incredible impatience, his arms folded across his chest, watching the other's hesitant and slow actions. How annoyed he was while waiting for her to stop turning each page slowly and attentively, as if it would jump out and bite her in the face!

First meetings with someone never revealed everything about a person, despite being useful when recognizing who they are for their actions, but Brago was not very fond of how this woman was acting.

…On the other hand, meeting a person who was just betrayed by her best friend that set her childhood hometown on fire and nearly killed is not exactly the best time to get to know someone. Not that he cared about that either.

In any case, Brago never really expected his bookkeeper to be the chatty type from the beginning, although she had a very good excuse for not being so for the fact that she was going through yet another trauma in her life. Again, it was not of his concern.

Even after their meeting and the first couple of weeks spent together, Sherry didn't appear to be what she was now. The most she ever spoke around Brago were words of hate either towards him or the mamono Zophise, whom had kidnapped her friend's heart, causing her to go through the betrayal ordeal and setting the town aflame. That was the main course of her conversations, though. She _did_ have other things to talk about, but not usually with her demon companion. Anything else that was not negative was directed to Jii, normally an order of some type. Other than words of hate and small conversations with her butler, Sherry didn't have much else to say; most things were never even said.

Although neither of them had been aware of the fact that their relationship would, over time, develop from an uneasy, bickering team to two people that could at least go a few hours without arguing. Both fought about useless things for a while, from things such as Brago complaining about unnecessary needs to, "What are you looking at?" Then that would change as well to the point when there weren't as many fights and the two got along quite decently—usually, anyway. There were other teams that got along much better than them (as well as other teams that had worse relationships).

So what was it that made Brago so surprised at the moment? The fact that Sherry was actually in a full, heated conversation with none other than her best friend Koko, who had finally been freed from the cruel power of Zophise some time ago, and were sitting together at a café table on the other side of the room. The demon, standing by the doorway with his arms folded across his chest as usual, was staring at the two women who were blissfully unaware of his presence, wondering just what the heck had possessed Sherry and where his real bookkeeper was.

Sherry had been here for what now, five hours it seemed? Upon looking at the clock set above his head on the wall, the demon realized it was only two, but as he was never the most patient being in the world, time felt multiplied and he wanted to get busy training. Didn't Sherry realize that they were wasting precious time? If it weren't for these stupid human holidays and Koko coming back from college for vacation, the two could have been outside for seven hours already! Selfish human…

Brago's red eyes glowered towards his bookkeeper and he felt a strange, tingling feeling welling up in the back of his head as his gaze was redirected towards his bookkeeper's brunette friend. Just why the heck was she so _chatty_ today, he wondered? The human was never like this when he was around her…

After more time passed the feeling was dismissed immediately as the two women stood up from where they were seated and walked towards the doorway, throwing their trash into the bin on the way to where Brago was settled, leaning against the wall. Sherry ignored the grumpy aura that was practically radiating from her companion like how an oven produces heat, and shot him a small smile before redirecting her attention to her friend. Brago glowered still, not liking the fact that Sherry was being so abnormal.

His mood still didn't change even when his bookkeeper requested to walk her dearest friend to the taxi that would take her away for the day. The sky was dark already and the chilling, gentle snow was beginning to drift from the sky, and the demon glared at the naturally cold fluff as if it were to blame of Sherry's odd behavior.

When Koko left after the last goodbyes, the blonde turned around with a warm smile on her face that could almost melt the snow surrounding her. Brago unfolded his arms from their usual position, only to shove them into their next common place, his pockets, and continued to scowl as the two began to tread softly over the snowy sidewalk.

Silence then took over, a force Brago was more familiar with when around his bookkeeper, but Sherry's smile never showed any signs of fading as they made their way along the streets of the town, glittering with lights from different buildings and walkways.

Brago glanced up at the woman, her eyes never faltering from her straightforward gaze, so he redirected his attention from the blonde and glared in front of him and the other humans that were crossing the street ahead. After another moment more, his deep voice finally penetrating the now ice-thick silence.

"Sherry."

She did not stop walking nor did her smile fade, but her soft voice answered her companion's contrasting deep. "Hmm?"

There was a hesitant pause from the mamono, but after contemplating on his choice of words, he glanced at his bookkeeper from the corner of his eye before saying, "…Why are you so…_talkative_, with that human?"

Upon that, the woman giggled, making Brago look away irritably from her amusement, but only wanting a simple answer. To him, laughing was not appropriate for this situation, but unaware to the demon, to Sherry it was. He did not know her as well as he thought out to, and it was funny.

"Koko is my friend," answered Sherry with a broad grin. "I have known her since I was a little girl."

"Tch," muttered the other as his eyes narrowed. So he had heard, what was the point in reminding him? Once more, he did not care about the woman's friendship with the other human. The only concern he had had towards Koko was the fact that she had been the bookkeeper from an enemy team, which they had defeated, and that was all that mattered.

The blonde's grin remained, and she stopped walking finally and stared up at the sky, the darker being halting a few steps ahead of her, and he turned around to see what was the issue. When the woman looked back down at her companion, her lips curved upwards even more and she laughed.

"Words don't always need to be said, don't you think?"

Brago stared at her, his cloudy eyes blank. His gaze simply remained locked with his bookkeeper's, and the silence resumed once more, as if waiting for someone to speak or something to be done. When Sherry laughed once more, the demon's expression softened and he turned away slowly as they both continued forth, the snow dancing around them gently, as if listening in on their silent conversation that only they could hear.


End file.
